Final Game Tournament
by LastPrelude
Summary: Veni, vidi, vici. I came, I saw, I conquered. The story of the Final Game Tournament. Accepting OC's through PM only!
1. Are You Ready?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor am I affiliated with Nintendo/Game Freak in any way. **

* * *

A lone Pelipper flew gracefully in the sky, wings spread wide apart, soaring through the air. If one looked closely, they could see papers stacked in its large beak. The flying Pokemon gently released several papers from its mouth and they gently fell, twisting and performing aerial acrobatics as they fell through the air. With a gentle tap, they would touch the ground. If one read the said paper, they would read:

_**Aspiring trainers, coordinators, breeders, etc:**_

_The very first Final Game Tournament is here! Taking place at a private location, Azura Isle, it will unlike anything else. _

_The Final Game Tournament will be a test to all you out there. It will be a test of your skill, bravery, mind, and being. This tournament will test the bond between you and your Pokemon; is that bond weak like a string, or strong and sturdy like an unbreakable iron chain? _

_The answer is up to you. _

_**Details of the Final Game Tournament: The 3 Rounds. **_

_Every qualifying participant shall receive a room in our five-star, deluxe resort, the Ascendance Hotel. Meals and bunking are free, along with no-fee room service. One of our employees will inform you of your battle via voice-chat technology. Other locations include a beach, amusement park, buffet, and more. _

_1. The first rounds will be the preliminaries, to see if you are strong enough to enter the later stages of the Final Game. Battles will be single Pokemon battles against a fellow battler. Battlers may choose up to 3 Pokemon for each battle. If you lose, you cannot participate in the tournament, but you are able to stay in the hotel for the duration of the tournament. _

_For the participants that passed the preliminaries, there will be a celebration party. _

_2. The second round of the tournament will be more difficult. Battles will be set in a larger area with a specific terrain (examples include rainforest, desert, mountains.) Battlers must scout the area for their opponent, then proceed to battle them. Two Pokemon are allowed for this round. _

_For the participants that passed the second round, there will be a bonus round that consists of an all-terrain race. _

_3. In the final round of the tournament, participants will be split into groups of three. The groups must enter a virtual obstacle course unlike anything they've seen before. This virtual course is massive, trainers will have to seek each other out and battle each other in a 3 on 3 battle. Once all the teams are eliminated except for one, the three must battle each other to see who will take the Final Game Trophy, as well as win the tournament._

_**Entry Form: (A/N: The entry form MUST be sent in as a Private Message, or else the OC will be unable to enter)**_

_Name: _

_Gender: _

_Hometown: (Regions only. No made-up locations)_

_Appearance: (Be descriptive) _

_Personality: (Be descriptive, better personality=better chance of winning) _

_History: (In-depth, please)_

_Pokemon: (Up to six, can only have a max of 6-8 moves, no legendary or pseudo-legendary, or Lucario.)_

_Please report to Lilycove Harbor and present the ticket located on the back of this invitation to travel to your destination. _

_**Come and enter the Final Game. Do you have what it takes to win?**_


	2. Cruise Social

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor am I affiliated with Nintendo/Game Freak in any way. **

**And now that's done, enjoy! **

* * *

"_Please relax as our crew prepares to set out to sea. Food and drink are available in the ship lobby, courtesy of PokéSea Cruise. Thank you, and enjoy your trip to Azura Island." _

The intercom finished blaring over the ship, and the sound of the seagulls and waves returned as the ship let out another puff of smoke from its chimney.

Xavier Omnik scanned the ship and its contents carefully, and a lighthearted smile danced across his face. His green eyes shone in the midday sun as he grabbed a chair and heartily sat down on it. Releasing the shade from the umbrella located above, the redhead quickly snatched his headphones and slipped them around his head.

_Another day, another adventure..._

_

* * *

  
_

He closed his eyes and let out a content sigh as the sounds of the ocean were blocked out by blaring music.

Meanwhile, Alessandra 'Alex' Cesarini was busy exploring the cruise ship, smiling delightfully at every new object she found. Her chocolate-covered eyes matched her knee-length long hair, which flew with the strong gusts of the sea.

"Come on, Franceso!" Alex shouted gently to a boy behind him.

Franceso jogged after her, his yellow hair bouncing each time he stepped. He stopped to rest his hands on his knees and took a break.

"Careful, Alex," he panted lightly. "You don't want to fall off this ship, would you?" He smiled gently.

" 'Course not, Francesco. Follow me to the downstairs area."

Francesco shook his head and chuckled as his friend ran off down the stairs. He eagerly followed his friend in the same manner. When he reached the end, he found Alex exploring the new area, which was full of fancy tables with polished silverware and glasses set upon them.

"I'm guessing this is where the food will be served," he said. He observed the area interestingly, when he noticed a grey-haired girl staring intently at him. Francesco tried to move, but the girl's eyes followed his every step.

He finally turned his head around. "Um, excuse me..."

Suddenly, the grey-haired girl sprinted abruptly towards him. She had a smile spread across her face and leapt toward Francesco, arms wide open.

"Ack!"

Francesco could let out a small sound before the girl embraced him in a full-fledged hug, squeezing the breath out of him. After what seemed like an hour, the girl let go and Francesco looked at her more carefully. Along with her grey hair, she wore a short black sleeveless dress and white jeans. She started talking.

"Hey, aren't you so pumped up for this tournament? I know I am!" She said loudly.

"Er, I guess..." Francesco replied, still recovering from the 'attack'.

"_Tawni! _I told you to stop doing that!"

Francesco turned around to see a short, dark-haired girl with bangs across her face. She was carrying a bag which looked like it was carrying a stockload of books.

"Sorry, Tanni. ! Got carried away again...," the girl who Francesco assumed to be Tawni.

"Apologies for that," Tanni said. "I'm...Tanni Rua, and this is my sister Tawni Rua." Tanni finished shaking hands with Francesco and looked away nervously.

"Yeah, sorry I hugged you like that. Bad habit of mine," Tawni teased.

"Um, okay," Francesco replied. He looked to see what Alex was doing, and apparently she was watching the whole scene with mild amusement.

"Hey, what's going on down here? I could hear all the ruckus, even with my music on."

The three looked to see who was coming down the stairs, and saw Xavier approaching them.

"Everything's fine. You must have been imagining things," Tawni answered with a fake smile.

" 'Kay, whatever..." Xavier slipped his headphones back on and sat down in the corner, staring serenely out the glass window, as if in his own little world.

Tawni narrowed her eyes at Xavier from far away. "There's a party pooper," she said.

"Maybe he just wants to listen to his music..." Tanni said.

_Thump, thump, thump. _

Another person was heading down the stairs into the dining area. As the person reached the end, the three saw a tall girl, with platinum hair arranged in a curtain style. In it was a barrette, along with a small black-and-white polka dot bow. She had hazel eyes, a pale skin tone, and wore a white shirt with a shadowy figure of a Pokemon on it.

"Hey, why's everyone down here? The top of the ship is much more interesting; I was just fishing there," she announced. "By the way, I'm Evelyn Frost, but you all can just call me Eve. I'm assuming you're all entering the tournament?"

Alex placed herself right in front of Eve. "I'm definitely entering. I'm Alex."

Francesco strolled over to her. "I'm Francesco."

Eve stared at Francesco's yellow hair with despise for a minute. Nevertheless, she shook his hand.

"I'm Tawni!" Tawni waved. "And this here is my sister, Tanni." Tanni was sitting down reading a hardcover novel, though she did look up to glance at Eve.

Eve nodded. "Nice to meet you all. And that guy in the corner...?" She jerked her head in Xavier's direction.

Xavier must have heard her, as he stood up and walked toward her.

"I'm Xavier Omnik," he said, introducing himself.

"Cool," Eve said. "Well, I introduced myself already. To all of you, make sure you don't get on my bad side...or you'll pay for it." She finished with a dark expression on her face.

The group stared at her blankly.

"Just kidding," Eve said jokingly. "But seriously, don't. Now, let's all go up to deck, shall we?" She ran upstairs, leaving the others to follow her.

They ran up the stairs, only to be hit by a strong wind. The ship was moving fast now, determined to get to its destination.

"Hey, who's that?" Xavier pointed on the other side of the ship, to a far figure in the distance. As he came closer, the figure revealed to have dark, black hair in an angular bowl cut around his head. He wore frameless spectacles, along with a leather jacket. He spoke,

"Hey, wat's up, n00bs?"

Alex looked at him strangely. "Um, what?"

"I said, _this is tournament is going to be full of epic awesomeness!111 _I'm gonna PWN you all, nubs, so pack up your gear, lolz."

"What are you _saying?" _ Xavier inquired, frustrated.

"You n00bs can't understand my l33t language," the boy said, chuckling. "Hey, any of you wanna buy one my epic-level video games?" He opened his leather jacket, revealing rows of video game chips, and two portable game platforms in his pockets.

"Lessee, for the DS I got some pretty sw33t games, or if you don't like DS, I got some awesome PSP for you all."

"...no thanks," everyone said in unison. They exchanged looks of 'who the hell is this guy?'.

"Whatevs," the boy said, walking away.

Xavier, Tawni, Tanni, Eve, Francesco and Alex watched him stroll away, then returned to what they were doing. In the midst of everything, an intercom blared:

"_We have arrived to Azura Island."_

_

* * *

  
_

**Well, there's the first chapter done. If any character is OOC, PM me immediately. This is my first tourney story. And by the way, OC's are still accepted. I need much more, and if your OC didn't appear in this chapter they will definitely appear. **

**OC Credits-**

**Xavier - Me. **

**Alex and Francesco- Legendary Fairy**

**Tawni and Tanni- SoujaGirl**

**Evelyn 'Eve' Frost- Serpent's Ballet**

**Weird Video Game Guy- Me. **

**Just to assure you all, my OC's will not win. **

**Please R&R! **


	3. Azura Island Ahoy!

**Dicsclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor am I affiliated with Nintendo/Game Freak in any way. I do not own the OCs that appear throughout the story either. Full credits below.**

**

* * *

  
**

Words couldn't describe the feelings of eagerness the Trainers had as they were led off the cruise ship by the guides. Each of them had a burst of excitement within them. A feeling of a new challenge, a new place to battle, yet they each had nervousness. Yet that doubt was smothered away as all of them took their first step off the boat.

"Woah, it's amazing!"

"It's quite something."

"Definitely."

"Sw33t!"

Far away from the dock the cruise ship lay a gigantic tower, its steel armor and glass windows glinting in the afternoon sun. It was decorated in glossy panels, and its height well broke a hundred and fifty feet. Near the bottom of the structure, golden letters were attached to the building, reading Ascendence. Next to the building appeared to be a café of some sort, with dazzling neon lights flickering on and off. And, as the invitation letter promised, there was a wide and grand beach, with people running amok and splashing the water. On the left side of the building lay a visible amusement park, with roller coasters and ferris wheels and whatnot. The whole sight was a dazzling one; the Trainers could only stare in awe at the grand spectacle.

Breaking the momentary pause, Xavier ran toward the hotel, dragging his suitcase behind him. In the middle of his sprint, he shouted, "Catch you all later!"

The group watched him a split second before they too ran toward the hotel, others preferred walking. All the trainers entered the hotel, which was interiorly decorative as well. The Ascendence Hotel was as grand as they'd imagined. Trainers quickly got their room numbers and headed toward their to finish unpacking.

This was going to be one heck of a good time.

* * *

Xavier's head burst out of the water, gasping for breath. Yet there was a big grin on his face.

"That was _awesome!" _

He stood up, his wet hair poking his eyes. With a quick flick of his hand, it was gone. He turned his head to shore to his towel and parasol, and relaxed as he saw his lumpy shape of his headphones safely hidden underneath his towel. With that, he set his visions on the horizon. Another huge wave was barreling towards him. With one last grin, he adjusted his goggles and dove into the wave headfirst

The wave swallowed him in its immense power, sending Xavier cartwheeling on the beach floor. Xavier opened his eyes to see a frenzy of bubbles before he was sent upwards to the air again.

* * *

Egan Glare sat at the gates of the amusement park, looking at the others interestingly, riding insane thrill rides that propelled you to sky-high levels.

He wasn't the type for roller coasters.

Using his thumb and index finger, he flipped through the pages of his book, _Legends of Johto. _ He found a folded page, sighed contently, and began reading. His eyes were a blur, moving back and forth and quickly reading the text laid before him. _Flip, flip, flip. _

He was in the middle of a rather interesting article about Ho-oh when a voice interrupted his reading frenzy.

"Um, excuse me? Do you mind if I read here with you?"

Egan looked up to see a young girl.

"My name's Tanni." She held her hand out.

"Egan Glare," Egan replied, shaking the hand. "You can read here, I guess. Fine with me."

Tanni smiled a little. "Thank you." She sat down and rummaged through her backpack to find a thick hardcover. She sat opposite of Egan and began to read.

* * *

"R0fl, epic pWnaGe by me!" a certain dark haired boy cheered. "F33l my wrath, nubz!"

He sat in the couch in the lobby, oblivious to anything besides the television screen and the controller, which he was rapidly clicking. His tongue stuck out in concentration. He held two hands up and yelled out a cheer.

"W00t, high sc0re! You can't pwn me, l0lz! My score's over 9000!11! Epic skillz FTW..."

"Hmph. Do pixelated graphics and machine-generated sound effects amuse you so much?"

The boy turned around to see a rather tall man, with a thin, bony figure. He wore a fancy black-and white suit. Italian, most likely. Above his crooked nose, the man's brown eyes gazed fiercefully at the boy.

The boy glared at him back. "Heck yeah, these games are PwnaGe!"

"... most dreadful. Do the majority of children your age enjoy these games?"

"H3llz Y3ah!"

"I'm afraid I can't understand a word that comes out of that mouth of yours."

"That's cuz I'm l33t, and u r just a n00b!"

"It seems you like just insulted me in your 'tech' language."

"Heck yeah I did!"

"Disrespectful little-"

"Hey, if we're gonna argue like nubz, we can settle this in battle!"

"...fine by me. Rather enjoyable, I might say. A painful lesson for you, however..."

"Hey, don't m3ss with me! I'll PWN you!"

"We'll see the results, won't we? There are some practice fields located in the back of the hotel."

The two made their way to the back of the hotel, glaring at each other the whole way. Down the elevator, through the doors, and onto the grassy terrain. The two took opposite ends of the battlefield, ready to prove who was the better battler. A referee was hired to judge the winner.

The referee announced, "Ready? The battle between Mr. Raffaele Vittore and, er..."

The boy grinned confidently as he held a round Pokéball in his hand.

"That's G.G., ready to PWN!"

The two launched their Pokeballs and watched them hit the ground at the same time, releasing bursts of energy. With anticipation, they awaited to see what each other's Pokemon was.

* * *

"_Attention all participants of the Final Game Tournament! Your tournament begins tomorrow, with the first battles starting at 10 o' clock sharp. If you wish to practice for said battles, make your way to the back of the hotel, and battle there. Single and double battles are allowed. Thank you, and have an enjoyable rest of the day." _

Numerous trainers heard the announcement and made their way to the end of the hotel.

Nikki Vasquez was one of those numerous trainers.

_I'll need a practice partner, if I actually want a shot at winning..._

She looked around, searching for a Trainer that was not already participating in another battle. She found what she was looking for.

"Hey, you! C'mere..." she said, dragging another girl with wavy brown hair by her arm.

"Uh...sure?"

"You and me, we're going to have a practice battle," Nikki said. "Name's Nikki. Yours?"

"..." The girl looked down at her feet, shyly. "Jessica. Jesse for short."

"Cool. Follow me to the practice fields." Nikki strode to the desired location, Jesse following her silently. They chose a rugged looking field with plenty of rocks and bumpy terrain.

"Okay, single battle. One round," Nikki said.

"Sure," Jesse nodded. She held a Pokéball in her hand, ready to battle.

"Go!"

Nikki's Pokéball flew out of her hand, as Jesse's did. The two burst, revealing a fiery Blaziken belonging to Jesse and a spiky Sandslash belonging to Nikki.

Nikki spoke first, "Sandslash, Rollout to get close and attack with a Slash!"

Sandslash obeyed quickly, forming itself into a tightly packed sphere. It rolled its way over quickly to Blaziken and burst, revealing two sharp claws, ready to tear.

"Blaziken!" Jesse shouted. "Blaze Kick before it can get to you!"

Raising its foot, Blaziken smashed Sandslash before it could swing its arm, sending the Sandslash flying far away. Shrugging the move off, Sandslash regained its momentum.

"Not bad," Nikki noted. "A different way of attack, Sandslash! Burrow into the ground with Dig, then pop up with surprise and attack with X-Scissor!"

"Get ready to attack with Sky Uppercut if you see it, Blaziken!" Jesse said.

The two Pokemon went to battle, with Sandslash burrowing into the ground, out of Blaziken's view. Blaziken went into a combat stance, ready to strike when its opponent appeared.

Immediately, Sandslash burst out of the ground, spikes pointed upward. It attacked swiftly; Blaziken couldn't react. With blistering fury, Sandslash performed an X-Scissor, using its rake-like claws. Blaziken staggered backwards from the direct attack.

"It's fine, Blaziken! Just don't let your guard down. Now, rush forward while it's vulnerable and Fire Punch it!"

"Sandslash, watch out! Counter with Shadow Claw!"

Blaziken moved forward while purple flames danced around Sandslash's claw. Blaziken threw its fist, flames forming a ring around it. It was blocked by the Shadow Claw, the two elemental attacks colliding. The two Pokemon kept holding their ground, the arms locked in combat. Finally, as the energy burst, both Pokemon were knocked backwards.

After the dust cleared, the two Pokemon were at the end of the field again, panting.

* * *

"Get 'em, Porygon-Z!"

"Do well, Gallade."

G.G. sent out his peculiar-looking artificial Pokemon, while Raffaele sent out his dual Psychic/Fighting Pokemon.

"Porygon-Z, Tri-Attack!"

Porygon-Z formed a triangle in front of it, and sent it flying towards Gallade.

"Break it with Slash."

With a swift movement of its arm, Gallade literally chopped the triangle attack in half, sending it flying in three directions.

"You must be using HAX! N00b..." G.G. muttered to himself. "Alright, Porygon-Z, PWN 'em with Thunderbolt and Ice Beam!"

Porygon-Z let out an electric cry as it unleashed a freezing beam of ice and a sparkling yellow bolt at the same time. The two projectile attacks headed toward Gallade, who eyed them with interest.

"Gallade, dodge!"

The Ice Beam attack barely missed as Gallade moved swiftly to the left, leaving a frozen patch of ice on the floor. The Thunderbolt attack zapped areas around Gallade, leaving holes in its path.

"Dangit! Sh0w him your pr0 skillz by using Lock-On and Shadow Ball!"

As the shadowy blob flew towards him, Gallade dodged instantly. However, the Shadow Ball followed him, Porygon-Z directing it with its 'pr0 skillz.'

"Before it reaches you, Gallade, attack Porygon-Z with Close Combat to stop its Lock-On!" Raffaele commanded.

Gallade focused its sights on Porygon-Z, who was still directing the attack. It reared up for a powerful attack, but G.G. shouted, "Use Charge Beam right in its n00b face!"

Porygon-Z let the Shadow Ball drop, and shot a Charge Beam directly at the Gallade that was in front of it.

"Y3s! PWN3D!!!11one!one!!!1"

"Hmph... only the beginning!"

"HEck YeAH! Now I really start PWNing!"

* * *

**Well, what do you think? **

**Please leave a review and or comment! OCs still accepted, of course. **

**Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter all the OC's I have in my inbox **_**as of now **_**will appear. **

**OC Credits-**

**Xavier - Me. **

**Alex and Francesco- Legendary Fairy**

**Tanni- SoujaGirl**

**Egan Glare- Kyuuketsuki Fang**

**Nikki- Fire Drastar**

**Jesse- Imagination Domination**

**Raffaele - ShadowDragoon32**

**G.G - Me. **


	4. Tying Up the Loose Ends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor am I affiliated with Game Freak/Nintendo in any way. I do not own the OCs that appear throughout this story. Full credits below.**

* * *

Egan Glare panted as he rushed to the battlefields, hand over his face to block the bright sunlight. With smooth strides he made his way to the practice rounds, and much to his disappointment, all the battlefields were taken.

He was late again...

Taking a seat on a bench nearby, he took interest of the battles going on around him. Instead of waiting for a battle, he thought it would be pretty beneficial if he picked up some strategies and tips from other trainers that were practicing. Thankfully, one battle particularly caught his interest. His eyes focused on the scene in front of him.

One trainer, a girl, commanding her Blaziken to attack her opponent's Sandslash. Her Pokemon reacted swiftly, ready to strike its opponent down. It looks like this was a close battle.

Blaziken's searing hot Blaze Kick narrowly missed Sandslash as the Ground-type quickly sidestepped and countered with a Crush Claw. The dual Fire/Fighting type staggered backwards as it took the strong blow.

"All right!" Sandslash's trainer pumped a fist in the air, cheering at the move. "Follow up with Aerial Ace!"

Sandslash leapt in the air suddenly, its mouth in a sly grin as it gathered energy and launched itself at its opponent. With blazing speed, it was ready to take down its opponent.

Blaziken's trainer yelled out, "Quickly, Blaziken, swing a powerful Mega Punch at it!"

Standing its ground, Blaziken's right fist clenched tightly. With a cry, it swung its fist in a large right hook, dead-set on hitting Sandslash, who was moving toward it at a rapid rate. Egan could hear it tearing through the lofty air.

But it was too late. Sandslash rammed itself right into Blaziken, unleashing the powerful, super-effective Flying-attack. Blaziken fell down, sliding across the sandy floor, groaning. But it wasn't just done with yet. It slowly staggered back, malice in its eyes.

"We can end this, Sandslash! Another Aerial Ace!"

Sandslash geared up with another Aerial Ace, confident that this attack will bring its opponent down. Once again, it flew toward Blaziken at a blinding speed.

"Endure, Blaziken!" Its trainer called out.

Blaziken stood stiffly on the ground, bracing itself for the attack headed toward it. Sandslash smashed Blaziken with full power, but Blaziken didn't budge.

"Reversal!"

Egan watched with anxiety. If Blaziken was a low health, this Reversal could possibly end the battle right there. Another one of the many facts he learned from books.

Blaziken rammed its fist into Sandslash, energy bursting from its fist. Sandslash, immediately, was knocked out and flew through the air, and hit the floor with a dull thud.

Egan watched Sandslash's trainer call it back. She called, "Great battle, Jesse!"

The girl who Egan presumed to be Jesse smiled a little. "Thanks for the battle, Nikki," she replied softly.

"No prob," Nikki replied. "I had a nice time by the way. You're really good."

"...Thanks."

Egan slowly got up from the bench he was sitting on, and made his way back to the hotel. With the battle ending, it was time to get reading. Pushing his glasses up, he slid open the glass door leading to the interior of the hotel.

* * *

A cool, windy breeze blew over the entire island. Yet it was a refreshing breeze, a gust of familiarity, a wind of fresh new excitement.

A dark bird flew along the wind, gliding gracefully over the island. Atop the bird was a tall, deeply tanned man with long sandy hair and olive-colored eyes. As Honchkrow descended gently onto the ground, the man jumped off, and gazed the scenery around him. He laughed happily.

"Well, off to a fresh start," he said to himself.

Maecenas Octavion recalled his Honchkrow, ready to start this tournament. Pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket, he strolled forward to the hotel.

"This must be the place!"

Maecenas opened the fancy door of the Ascendence, finding himself in a fancy lobby littered with couches and a festive fountain in the middle.

"I'd like to register, please," he said to the lobbyist. As the lobbyist went to check over his invitation and prepared his stay, Maecenas observed the place around him. Many other trainers were walking around, either from the fields, or out of their rooms. Others were stuff sitting around in the lobby, including--

"Hey!" Maecenas called out.

A certain red-haired trainer looked up to see Maecenas calling at him. He clicked off his headphones.

"Maecenas?"

"The one and only."

Xavier stood up from the couch he was sitting and lightly jogged forward to Maecenas.

"Fancy seeing you here," Maecenas said, grinning.

Xavier chuckled. "Same," he replied. "You're here for the tournament, right?"

"Yup."

"Awesome. Well, good luck to you. I've got to go eat something."

"Nice seeing you again!" Maecenas said to Xavier as he ran to the food court.

"You too! Hope we see each other in the tournament!"

Maecenas smiled as he took his key from the lobbyist, heading toward his room.

* * *

Jayden Paige stood in her room, biting her lip.

She always bit her lip when she was nervous. Most of the time, she wasn't nervous.

Sighing, she made unpacked her luggage and began putting everything in order.

Her long black hair covered one of her eyes, obscuring a large scar on her face. Her Absol stood silently in the corner as Jayden looked out the window with a serene look. It walked over next to her as Jayden stroked it gently. With a glance at the beautiful scenery outside, she grabbed her Pokeballs and headed out.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all...

* * *

"All right, Flare Blitz!"

Arcanine jumped forward as it covered itself in intense flames, running toward its opponent with blazing speed.

"Slow it down with Thunder Wave," Jason Brown ordered, the light of the flames reflected off of his sunglasses.

Electivire unleashed a ripple of electricity toward its opponent, slowing it down severly. Before Arcanine could reach Electivire, it slowed down and was paralyzed completely. Its Flare Blitz died out as the flames slowly cooled away.

"Now," Jason ordered. "Finish it off with Thunderpunch."

"Oh no you don't!" Damien Wolf bellowed. "Arcanine, unleash a Flamethrower in its direction!"

Jason winced at the hot flames hurtling towards it Pokemon. "Electivire, Light Screen to block it."

The Electric Pokemon managed to set up a clear barrier in front of it before Arcanine's Flamethrower blasted into it. The Light Screen barely managed to hold the fire attack before the flames died out. Immediately, the Light Screen shattered into pieces.

Damien gritted his teeth. "Arcanine, Extremespeed to get a hit! Break outta that paralysis."

Arcanine struggled a bit, its legs seemingly glued onto the battlefield ground. Finally, it broke free of the Thunder Wave and moved at a blistering speed toward Electivire. It leapt, and smashed Electivire with a full-body tackle. Electivire stood its ground, fazed by the attack but still standing.

"Let's end this," Jason called out. "Earthquake!"

After Jason's command, Electivire slammed both its fists on the ground, causing an immense quake. The battlefield shook intensely, small pebbles and the like vibrating rapidly. Arcanine, however, tripped and fell victim to the powerful Ground-type move. Within a minute, a knocked out Arcanine lay on the floor, dazed.

"And that's that," Jason said. "Good-bye," he said, turning back to the hotel.

Damien Wolf clenched his fist, and turned, cloak trailing him.

* * *

"Psycho Cut!"

"Shadow Ball!"

The two powerful attacks collided, causing a small explosion in the middle of the battlefield. Porygon-Z and Gallade fell back, dodging the attack.

Raffaele stood calmly on the end of the battlefield. Meanwhile, G.G. adjusted his goggles.

"Gallade, finish this with a Close Combat," Raffaele ordered.

"H3ck no!" G.G. said, angry. "Thunderbolt!"

Gallade slid smoothly forward, ready to strike, while its opponent unleashed a haphazard bolt of lightning. It narrowly missed Gallade and left a gaping crater on the ground. Gallade swiftly dodged half a dozen more Bolts before hitting Porygon-Z with a full-fledged Close Combat.

Porygon-Z was sent flying across the field before losing its momentum. It stopped and shook erratically.

"Discharge!"

Porygon-Z shook even more erratically, unleashing bolts of electricity in every direction. They moved in strange, zig-zag shapes and fired this way and that. Gallade found itself in the midst of this electricity, and tried to dodge. Unfortunately, it could not predict the strange movements of the current, and found itself being shocked more than once.

The electricity faded.

Raffaele glared at G.G. "We'll skip the cheap tricks, won't we? Gallade, show them your Night Slash!"

Gallade swung its arm quickly, a purple aura following it. It struck Porygon-Z right in the middle of its body, inflicting heavy damage. Or so it seemed.

The Porygon-Z burst in smoke and landed on the floor. Gallade looked confused as it saw its opponent on the ground. Only it wasn't a Porygon-Z. In its place was a small doll. A Substitute.

"PWNage!"

Porygon-Z came out of nowhere, sparks crackling over its entire body as it slammed Gallade with its tail. By combining Discharge with an Iron Tail, Porygon-Z managed to send electric currents through its transformed metal tail, allowing to to zap Gallade.

The fighting Pokemon eyes widened as hundreds of electric volts jolted through its power, rippling with power. With a thud, Gallade fell on the ground, knocked out.

"Yesz! Epic Win!" G.G. cheered, returning Porygon-Z back into its Pokeball.

Raffaele called his Pokemon back. "Hmph. Sheer dumb luck."

G.G. put his goggles back on. "Nah, y0u just got Pwned, n00b."

Raffaele turned around with a disgusted look on his face as he went back to the hotel.

* * *

**Well, I managed to get that chapter out. Review, please?**

**Future victors will be decided randomly by me, and I have no biases toward any characters. However, some battles are pre-determined, as they will move the plot along. Occasionally, I will put up a poll, so be sure to check my profile every once in a while!**

**Thanks to all who read. **

**OC Credits- **

**Xavier- Me**

**G.G.- Me**

**Raffaele- ShadowDragoon32**

**Nikki- Fire Drastar**

**Jesse- Imagination Domination**

**Jayden- pontiger27**

**Damien- flamewolf44**

**Jason- Cyberwolf101**

**Maecenas- Maecenas **

**Egan- Kyuuketsuki Fang**


	5. 10 Sharp

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor am I affiliated with Nintendo/Game Freak in any way or form. I do not own the OCs that appear in this chapter or the entire story. Full OC credits below. **

* * *

From a bird's eye view, Azura Island was crowded with people. The Ascendence Hotel was filling up quickly, the door entrance stuffed with people, and the level of talking was beyond noisy.

The atmosphere was thick with excitement, and trainers, coordinators, and breeders alike eagerly went into the lobby room, listening intently at the huge intercom speaker that hung on the wall before them. An intense aura hung in the air around them, and feelings of despair, hope, and confidence radiated around the room.

"_...welcome to the first round of the Final Game Tournament! Today we will be starting the preliminary rounds, and currently the time is 8:30 and the first five matches will be held at 10 o'clock sharp. Participants whose names are announced should be ready for their match at 9:30. Said battlers should make their way to the battle stadiums, which consist of normal terrain. They must tell the designated ref which three Pokemon they are using. Audience members are free to watch. Furthermore, food and drink will be provided. Thank you, and enjoy the rest of your day." _

The intercom paused.

"_Now, the names of today's contestants will be announced." _

All the chattering suddenly stopped, and people resorted to merely soft whispers. The rest stood still, frozen with anxiety and excitement. They listened closely, some hoping for their name to be announced, while others begged to differ.

"_Preliminary Battle One: Hikari Ryuuzaki versus Reyna Yuki!"_

Numerous groans sounded, as well as big sighs of relief.

"_This battle will take place at Stadium #2. Be prepared and ready for battle at the correct time and location."_

The moment the intercom stopped, the crowd split into numerous ways; some people were heading back to their rooms, others getting pumped to watch the first battle.

A tall girl stood in the middle of the departing crowd, her green-blue eyes seeming to sparkle. Her long black hair obscured the glint of her left eye, however, but it was quickly brushed aside by the girl's hand. A smile tugged at the end of her lips and she stretched. Hikari Ryuuzaki was ready for this; ready for her first battle of the preliminaries. Only time would tell if she would won or not. A quick glance of the clock told her she had about one and a half hours to get ready.

Better get cracking. She headed to the training fields for one last practice before her battle.

When she got there, only a few people were there, surprisingly. Taking her place at one of the battlefields, she tossed a Pokéball high in the air, and it materialized into a majestic Dragonair, and it uncoiled itself, its skin gleaming in the sunlight.

"All right, Kumo! Let's get ready for our battle!"

* * *

_10:00 a.m. - Stadium 1 _

"Venusaur! Leaf Storm!" A boy with unkempt, bright golden hair called out. His turquoise eyes shimmered. Broly Banes was ready to win.

His Pokemon, an immense hulking Grass-type, followed his command by summoning a large wind, which eventually swirled into a vortex-like spiral, with razor sharp leaves flying in a funnel shape. With a grunt, Venusaur sent the powerful gust toward its opponent, an airborne Aerodactyl.

The wind sent the Rock type flying into spirals, though its tough hide prevented most of the damage from the sharp leaves. The Leaf Storm continued its barrage, however, and the Aerodactyl was thrown this way and that, being hurtled in every direction. When the attack finally stopped, Aerodactyl had suffered most of its injuries from its damaging flight, though not as much from the leaves. It flapped its wings in the air, not very fazed from the attack. It roared at its opponent.

Aerodactyl's trainer stood behind it, a certain fellow named Michael Drexler, a tall young man with short and spiky black hair. He called out to his Pokemon, "Aerodactyl, how about we send an Ice Fang its way! Swoop in and hit your opponent with it! Once you're done, set up a Stealth Rock around it."

The Rock-and-Flying type heard its trainer and immediately spread its wings wide, making a sharp dive toward Venusaur. It snapped its open mouth shut on Venusaur's skin, sending ice shards flying. Venusaur roared in pain as the super-effective attack hit. The Fossil Pokemon wasn't done yet, however, as it mysteriously sent five large hunks of rock floating around the Grass/Poison type and let them levitate around it. Ending its attack, Aerodactyl swooped to its respective Trainer's side.

Broly bellowed, "Vine Whip to grab the Aerodactyl! Slam it into the ground!"

Michael countered, "Use Agility to dodge the incoming vines, then launch Ancientpower!"

The two Pokemon acted. Venusaur's vines easily weaved through the stones surrounding it and chased after Aerodactyl. However, the flying type was ready as it relaxed its muscles, then shot off at an insane speed. Due to its natural speed, the Agility provided the boost to move at an almost inhuman speed. The audience let out a wild cheer as Aerodactyl easily flew around the battlefield, wings spread wide, outrunning the vines chasing it.

While it was flying, Aerodactyl's eyes glowed as a mysterious skin of light covered numerous rocks on the battlefield, and sent them levitating in the air. With a earth-shaking roar, the chunks of floating rock were sent in Venusaur's direction. Many rocks smashed into the Stealth Rock surrounding Venusaur, but a few went astray and smacked Venusaur all around its body. The bulky Pokemon groaned in pain.

"Hang in there!" Broly bellowed. "Send a quick Power Whip and smash it into the ground. Then, when it's on the floor, Grass Knot to strangle it!"

Before Michael and Aerodactyl could react, Venusaur sent one of its thick vines to smash Aerodactyl onto the floor in a manner similar to a flyswatter. Then, in a blink, thick green blades of grass burst out of the ground and looped themselves around Aerodactyl, securing it to the ground like a stapler. Even with all its strength, the Aerodactyl couldn't break free of its constraints.

The audience members leaned forward to get a better view of the struggling Pokemon.

"Excellent!" Broly encouraged. "Now it's our chance! Solarbeam!"

Michael clenched a fist as he watched his Pokemon struggle within its opponent's grasp. The Venusaur's bulb had now opened, and Michael assumed it was charging energy for its attack.

"Aerodactyl! Endure the attack!"

Just as the words trailed out of his mouth, a tremendous force shook the stadium. Venusaur unleashed its attack, a blindingly bright beam that caused Michael and the audience to shield its eyes. Venusaur, however, intensified its attack, causing the beam to expand.

After the beam died down, Aerodactyl still stood, saved by the quick Endure it pulled off. The Grass Knot had retreated back into the ground, leaving Aerodactyl in free to move and back in the air. However, it looked like the flying Pokemon had lost a large chunk of its health thanks to the attack. With a sliver of vitality left, it had to perform something fast.

Michael seemed aware of this and quickly shouted, "Hyper Beam at full power! Make it count!"

Eager to win, Broly commanded his Pokemon as well. "Counter it with Frenzy Plant!"

The audience seemed as lively as ever. They watched as thick, wooden vines burst out of Venusaur's back and collided with an enormous, thick beam that radiated with pure power. The two attacks seemed even for a moment, before the Hyper Beam overcame the Frenzy Plant and threw itself right onto Venusaur's body, shaking it. The dazed Venusaur was off-balance for a minute before tumbling into the ground, knocked out.

A cheer erupted from the audience as Venusaur was recalled into its Pokéball.

"You deserve a rest," Broly whispered to it. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out another Pokéball, and sent it into the air, where a small red laser emerged from and materialized into a gigantic, blue serpentine creature with a yellow underbelly. Spiky, protruding fins lined its spine. The ferocious Pokemon bellowed a mighty cry, sending fear into the audience's heart. Whacking its tail the ground, the Gyarados was truly a threat.

"Time to take the offensive," Broly remarked. "A quick Waterfall should finish it."

His Pokemon acted. Slowly but surely, it built up energy and threw itself towards its aerial opponent, rushing at it with the power of a waterfall. Hunks of water spiraled around it as it made contact, making the battlefield rumble in the face of its brute terror.

With hardly a drop of energy left, Aerodactyl howled in pain as it fell to the ground, followed up with another wild whoop from the audience.

Michael recalled his fainted Pokemon, and sent out a new one. "Let's go, Snorlax!"

A hulking, large-bellied Pokemon landed on the battlefield, ready to brawl.

"Start off with a Defense Curl and Rollout combo!"

Michael smirked. "Bounce up high to dodge the Rollout, then Body Slam into it from above!"

Snorlax curled up into a tightly packed sphere before launching itself on the ground toward Gyarados, who bounced up high into the air using its coil-like tail, and set its sights downward towards it opponent. With a glint in its eye, it fell full-speed toward Snorlax. An immense crash sent the audience tumbling out of their seats because of the sheer force from the attack.

As the smoke cleared, Snorlax seemed to have taken a hefty amount of damage, while Gyarados stood over its opponent. Snorlax stood up, a bit off-balance, but still in good health.

"Nice job withstanding that, Snorlax!" Broly called out. "Let's smack it with Thunderpunch, yeah?"

Sparks of electricity jumped from Snorlax fist as Snorlax rammed its fist into the snake-like Pokemon, causing it to scream in pain as it suffered through the super-effective attack. Reeling backward, Gyarados accidentally tumbled into the edge of the stadium.

"Follow up with another Rollout!"

Michael acted. "Don't let it do that, Gyarados! Make a Surf large enough to block it!"

One eye closed in pain, Gyarados roared as it conjured up an large, rumbling wave of water. Its shadow loomed over Snorlax, who didn't even get to pull off the Rollout attack. The noise of the wave was so loud, the audience couldn't hear anything else. The wave reached its peak before crashing down.

Suddenly, the Surf dramatically decreased in size while it was crashing down. Michael felt a surge of heat rise up in the temperature, and looked upwards toward the sky.

_Oh, I see... _Michael thought.

The Surf wave crashed down onto Snorlax, who was defending itself as much as it could. Fortunately, the Surf wasn't as nearly powerful as it should have been, thanks to the quick Sunny Day Snorlax pulled off before it hit, causing much of the wave to evaporate and disappear before hitting Snorlax.

Broly grinned slightly. "Rock Slide!" He went for the super-effective move again.

Snorlax raised its arms high up above its head before rocks started to appear in the air and slide toward Gyarados, whose Water attacks were weakened thanks to the weather. With its coiled body, it slipped through the rocks easily, but a few managed to smack themselves against its body.

"Gyarados, let's attack with Flamethrower!"

The heat from the weather made it easy for Gyarados to launch a Flamethrower, which was boosted in power. It made its way to Snorlax, who was told to counter with a Shock Wave. The zig-zagging electricity attack collided with the searing hot flames, and the two made a violent explosion. Both Pokemon were sent flying backward into the stadium walls.

* * *

_10: 24 a.m. - Stadium 4_

"_This battle will be between Evelyn Frost and Celosia Livas! The two may call out their first Pokemon, and they will be set to battle!" _

"I choose you, Aisu!"

Celosia fingered a Pokéball before calling out a medium-sized, white, yeti-like Snover to the battlefield.

The icy Pokemon raised it hands high in the air as it activated its ability, Snow Warning. Hail that rained down onto the stadium abruptly. Many audience members who were prepared for weather conditions held up umbrellas to block the incoming rocks of ice, while an unlucky few had to share with another or suffer through the Hail.

The two trainers, on the other hand, had two mechanical protectors hung over them to block them from the hail, creating a mostly distraction-free zone.

Eve sent out a Pokéball, which burst into a scruffy-looking, feathered Farfetch'd holding its signature Stick. "All right, Leek, time to show 'em!"

Leek squawked in reply and saw the incoming hail stones falling its way. With cat-like reflexes, Leek jumped into the air, performed numerous dance-like flips and acrobatics in the air, dodging the hail stones with stylish and dramatic flair.

The audience clapped at Leek's movements, eyes following the bird's graceful aerial dodges.

"Start off with a Swords Dance! Then, run in for an Aerial Ace!"

Leek obeyed and started a strange and frantic dance, making it look like it was in the middle of a smooth but frenzied panic. Holding its stick in the air, Leek continued the dance, hopping from one foot to another as it dodged more hailstones by shifting its weight. As Leek neared the end of its dance, it seemed much more powerful than before.

Celosia commanded her Pokemon, "Aisu, make sure it doesn't get in close by shooting a Razor Leaf attack! Follow up with Shadow Ball!"

Aisu let out a fierce cry as it hurled sharp-tipped leaves toward Leek, who was rushing in, holding its stick in front of it. With a quick chop of Leek's stick, the leaves were sent flying in a different direction and Leek continued its sprint.

Aisu wasn't done yet, however, as it formed a ghastly purple energy in between its hands, and threw it at the Flying Pokemon. The Shadow Ball radiated with power as it made its trajectory toward Leek.

The small bird Pokemon sidestepped, but the Shadow Ball skimmed its side, causing Farfetch'd to wince in pain for a second before continuing its attack. The small gap of time was taken advantage of by Snover as it jumped backward, out of Leek's reach.

"Energy Ball!" Celosia called out, hands cupped over mouth. Snover responded, sending yet another energy sphere at Leek.

Adjusting her beret, Eve shouted, "Bat the Energy Ball and the hailstones toward your opponent to distract it, then rush in close, and strike with a Poison Jab attack!"

Leek held its wooden stick like a bat as it swung the Energy Ball back toward Snover with all of its might. In contrast, the hailstones fell far too fast to hit effectively, leading to Leek ignoring them altogether. Lastly, the tip of the Stick glowed purple as Leek rushed toward its opponent, sending the Poison Jab straight into its body.

Snover staggered backward before realizing it had been affected by the Poison status ailment, causing it to weaken its muscles and slowly cause pain. Farfetch'd returned to Eve's side with a graceful flip the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, sitting on the audience seats, sat Friday 'Day' Ramsteiner, sitting comfortably under her black umbrella. Her eyes followed the flow of the battle, watching the two combatants duke it out with their attacks and power. She would have continued sitting there comfortably if someone hadn't spoken to her.

"Um, mind if I can sit under that umbrella?"

Friday's head turned around to see an Asian boy with short black hair, a military-style cap perched on his head, a curious look glinting from his eyes.

"...sure?" Friday replied.

"Thank you," the boy said, plopping down on a seat next to her. "The hail was really getting to me. Anyway, my name's Long Shui. Yours?" He held out a hand.

"...Friday Ramsteiner," Friday answered, surprised by the sudden introduction. She shook his hand.

"Pleasure," Long answered, and set his eyes back onto the battlefield.

Friday thought she better get back to the battle too. She brushed some of her pale white hair out of her eyes. Her gaze went back to the Snover, who was now unleashing a mighty Blizzard unto its foe Farfetch'd.

"Hey, look here!" Friday heard a loud male voice. Both she and Long turned around to see a boy with disheveled red hair, with large green headphones wrapped around his neck.

The boy called out to the left of him. "Hey, Glare, c'mere!"

Another boy walked slowly to where the three were, his gray hair bouncing up and down as he adjusted his glasses with his left hand, a thick hardcover novel held in his right.

"I _told_ you to not call me that," Egan said.

"My bad," Xavier smirked sheepishly. "But look here, don't these two look like a couple?"

Friday jumped a little bit in her seat. She glared at Xavier for his comment. Long, however, was unaware and continued watching the battle set before him.

Egan seemed to finally notice the two. He observed them for a few seconds. "It seems to me that _he..."_ Egan said, gesturing toward Long. "Asked _her _for use of the umbrella, for the sole purpose of getting out of this disastrous weather." Egan looked up, before narrowly dodging an icy hailstone which scattered across the ground.

Friday replied, "Yes. That's exactly what happened." She turned her attention back toward the battle. Xavier sighed, shrugged and put on his headphones. Egan paid attention to the battle too, multi-tasking from taking interesting observations about the battle and occasionally reading a few lines of his book.

"It looks like Farfetch'd has the advantage as of right now, because the poison will slowly drain Snover's health," Egan noted. "On the other hand, Snover has the hail on its side..."

Back on the battlefield, Eve said commands to her Pokemon. "Leek! Sand-Attack in its face, then Aerial Ace!"

Leek brushed its wing against the floor, causing a lump of sand to be thrown in its eyes. Snover desperately tried to rub the sand out, but Leek rushed forward and smacked it with a extremely speedy Aerial Ace while it was distracted. Snover fell backward, but was still surviving.

Celosia shouted, "Wood Hammer attack!"

Snover stretched its arms way behind its back, building up a massive amount of energy. With a powerful swing of its arms, it made connection with its foe and unleashed a giant, rippling shockwave. Leek was smashed hard by the brute power of the attack, and was tossed into the air helplessly as the wave bounced it up and down. The Hail pelted Leek's fur before it fell to the ground. It, too, was damaged heavily but was able to stand its ground.

Snover went on one leg as the Poison spread around its system, and took recoil damage from the Wood Hammer that exhausted much of its strength. It looked as if it was almost down to a sliver of health.

"Let's finish this off with a Knock Off attack!"

With a quick smack of the wing, Snover was thrown to the ground, the Poison taking its final toll the Grass/Ice Pokemon fainted. The Snow Warning faded as its summoner did, revealing a bright sky above.

"Well then," Long said. "No need for the umbrella anymore. Thanks for it, anyway."

"No problem," Friday replied. She kept the umbrella up to avoid the sun's rays.

Farfetch'd performed more graceful twists and finished with a stylish ending pose, devouring the attention and wild cheers coming from the audience.

* * *

_10:16 a.m - Stadium 2_

"_And the match gets off to a fierce start!" _

Hikari's Dragonair, Kumo, unleashed a mighty Iron Tail that barely missed Luxray as it caused a crack in the hard ground. Luxray countered by covering its body with bright yellow electricity, before aiming it at Dragonair in the shape of a wicked thunderbolt. Dragonair coiled out of the way, leaving the two quite a distance apart.

"Dragon Pulse, Kumo!"

"Signal Beam, Ruxio!"

A large pulse emit from Kumo, while a green and red dotted beam burst from Ruxio's mouth, the two attacks pushing against each other in the center, violently reacting. Dragonair jumped into the air above the two attacks, and flew downward toward its combatant. It twisted its body so its tail hit Luxray with a powerful Slam that sent it flying parallel to the ground and right into the stadium wall.

"Counter-attack with Double Team! Then, hit with Crunch!" Reyna said to her Pokemon.

In a flash, numerous Luxray were dotted around Kumo in a 360º circle, and each of them lunged forward, fangs glinting in the sunlight as they prepared for a fierce Crunch.

Kumo reacted quickly and performed a Dragon Rage, even though it was not commanded. The enraged Dragonair slammed into many of the copies, erasing them upon impact. Eventually, there were only two Luxray left.

"Ruxio, double Thunderbolt!"

The two remaining Electric Pokemon both unleashed a mighty Thunderbolt which headed toward Kumo. The Luxray on the left had a much larger coat of electricity then the one on the right.

"Attack the one with more power, Kumo, with a Iron Tail!" Hikari bellowed.

Kumo whipped around and slammed a its hardened tail at Luxray, who fell reeled back in pain, its copy dissipating into thin air. The Thunderbolt went astray, leaving a black singe mark on the ground. The Electric Pokemon got up and snarled, then pounced upon the Dragon-type, who unleashed another Dragon Pulse in its direction. With quick reflexes, Ruxio dodged the pulse by sidestepping.

"End this with a smashing Draco Meteor!"

Dragonair cried out as the sky above the battlefield suddenly got much darker. The audience looked up and gaped as they saw numerous stars shining above them. Several, large, glowing comets raced across the sky, leaving a shining trail behind them. They emitted a roaring, destructive noise. The stars grew bigger as they came closer, and smash themselves against the battlefield, rumbling the entire stadium.

Plumes of smoke rose as the meteors buried themselves on the ground on the Luxray. The audience coughed, smoke stinging their eyes as they awaited to see the result.

* * *

**And so, the preliminary battles finally begin now. **

**Sorry if this chapter took more time to publish then others. No one's really to blame but me, because I got lazy for a period of time. Happy late Thanksgiving for those of you who celebrate it. **

**To finish things off, I'll be very happy if you decide to drop a review on your way out. Be aware, edits _will most likely _make their way into this**** chapter. Special thanks to Maecenas for beta-reading this chapter. **

**OC Credits-**

**Hikari Ryuuzaki- nellchan0013**

**Reyna Yuki- PrincessAnime08**

**Broly Banes- Claroosoo **

**Michael Drexler- runia24**

**Evelyn 'Eve' Frost- Serpent's Ballet **

**Celosia Livas- BlackFoxTrio**

**Friday 'Day' Ramsteiner- Happy2BMe**

**Long Shui- It is called Mesataki**

**Xavier Omnik- Me (LastPrelude)**

**Egan Glare- Kyuuketsuki Fang**


	6. OneOff: New Years' Special

**Disclaimer - I do not own Pokemon nor am I related to Nintendo and/or Game Freak in any way. I do not own the OCs that appear throughout the story. Full OC credits below. **

**A/N: This chapter is kind of a spin-off chapter, not in any way related to the main plot line at all whatsoever. I tend to call these chapters 'one-offs', and so that will be their moniker. Since these 'one-offs' aren't really an integral part of the story, they aren't in tip-top conditions and I won't scrutinize it **_**extremely**_** for errors. They're just a little break here and there. However, please don't regard me as lazy. I will fix and error if I come across one, feel free to nit-pick at me. **

**And without further ado, here's the Final Game New Year Special!**

**

* * *

  
**

Alex Cesarini's eyes fluttered opened gently as she lay on her back, her sheets tightly cloaked around her like an armored cocoon. With a heaving arm stretch and a small yawn, she quickly flicked on the lamp standing atop her desk.

A dim light appeared, tearing through any of the darkness around it. However, the light was suppressed by an eerily pale hue streaming between the velvety curtains on her window. Alex jumped out of bed, tossing her blankets outside. She instantly wrapped her arms around herself, feeling small goosebumps running up and down her arm. A puzzled look crept its way on her face.

Was she feeling _cold? _

On a tropical island?

She quickly disposed of the thought, but it wormed back into her head. Alex whipped her head around to her marble nightstand. Resting on top of it was a small, plastic water bottle. Inside it was a huge chunk of ice, with not a single drop of water to be found alongside it.

Alex wondered if Francesco could be pulling a cruel practical joke on her with some quick Ice Beams from his Blastoise, until she realized he wasn't that type of person.

Her chocolate colored eyes wandered to the windows as she slowly dragged her feet towards them. Lifting her hands slowly, she spread apart the curtains swiftly, almost with a dramatic flair. The windows were covered with a veil of fog, and she slowly rubbed the glass to expand her view.

White. Cold.

White was what she saw, and cold was what she felt. Her mind connected the two things together, and she burst off into the hallway, where she knocked rapidly on the door located across her room.

A tired looking boy with blond hair that had been messed up from his sleep answered the door. He rubbed one eye before taking a look at the person standing in front of him.

"Uh... Alex? What are doing up at this hour? And why is it... so... cold?" He answered warily.

"Take a look outside, Francesco!" Alex said loudly.

Alex heard the fumbling of footsteps before they got louder again. Francesco came back to the door, wide-eyed and surprised.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Alex exclaimed.

Francesco looked down. "One problem, Alex."

"What's that?"

"Do you think anyone brought winter clothing to a tropical island?"

Realization struck Alex hard and she looked disappointed. She kicked the ground before turning back to her own doorway. Just as she turned the knob, she heard a quick shuffling sound behind her. She whipped around, strands of brown hair in her face.

Standing there was a Blissey holding a large cart, full of heavy winter garments.

* * *

By the time Alex and Francesco got outside, it seemed as though there were numerous people already outside, wearing the complimentary winter clothing they received. The snow was thick and plentiful, and more went drizzling down from the sky. Activities ranged from typical snowman building and sledding-- thanks to the convenient 'Rent-a-Sled' -- from people building underground snow tunnels. Snowballs went flying through the air. Large banks of snow graced the land, along with steep hills.

"Hey, look up!" Someone in the crowd shouted loudly. Heads went up, and they found the answer they were looking for.

Countless Castform floated gently through the sky, all in their Ice forms. Releasing copious amounts of snow, they flew all around the island. Alongside them were numerous Flying-types flapping their wings, and other Ice-types dotted the island releasing cold bursts of air.

Alex stood there, amazed at the abundant amount of Pokemon in the sky. She barely noticed the speeding sled about to crash-collide with her before a voice shouted, "Look out!"

By the time Alex turned, it was a second too late. The sleek, bright orange sled rammed into her ankles, flipping her forward onto the sled while it was still going at top speed. Perhaps it was a bit unwise to stand right below a hill, where several sledders were going on a joyride.

Alex flipped forward and her body slammed harshly into the sled. Her stomach threw itself into the edge of the sled, spreading pain throughout her entire body. Specks of snow whipped themselves on her face and clung there as she and the other two on the sled went down.

For Alex, it seemed like a treacherous journey. Finally, all the rumbling and chaos stopped gradually. Alex lay down on the cool, flat snow as the two on the sled stood above her. Both were boys, and one with silvery hair held out a hand.

"Sorry 'bout the sled," he said. "We yelled at you to get out of the way, but I guess you didn't hear us. My name's Maikeru Tapang."

Alex slowly got up with the help of Maikeru's hand. She looked around, and she couldn't spot Francesco anywhere nearby. She turned her attention back to Maikeru. The other boy who was on the sled stood behind him.

"That's Long," Maikeru said, jerking his head. The other boy was watching a snowball fight erupt not too far away. "I convinced him to just get on one sleigh ride with me."

Alex took long, deep breaths to get her wind back. After a couple, she began regaining it, and soon she was at full health again.

"Glad to see you're okay," Maikeru said.

"They're getting quite chaotic over there," Long piped up abruptly. He was talking about the snowball fight, and was correct. There were two distinct sides and people on both sides were hurling numerous snowballs at each other. Some even called out their Flying Pokemon to bombard their opponents. Snow was flying into everyone's faces and soaking their garments, but they all looked happy.

One stray snowball smacked Maikeru's face, leaving a splattered mess all over it. He slowly lifted a hand up and wiped all the snow off of his face, turning his eyes to the person who threw it with a deadly gaze. Almost in a menacing way, he grabbed a pile of snow and formed a sphere in his hand. Suddenly, a smile burst upon his face as he threw the snowball with all his power, striking the person in the face.

Then it began.

It was a friendly kind of chaos, not the ominous kind. People threw snowballs haphazardly, and snow scattered through the air. An unaware victim would get pelted with three snowballs on their back. Forts were built to defend, although some of them didn't fare very well. Trainers called out their Pokémon to join them as well. However, there was a strange kind of vibe in the air. Even the grumpiest and meanest of Trainers didn't object or making remarks, as they just watched from afar, blocking an occasional ill-thrown snowball.

While building a new fort to dodge the chaos, Alex was too late to notice a pair of Pidgeot dropping two snowballs on her head. She laughed as she shook her head and built her fort.

Maecenas was riding around on his big, dark Honchkrow, carrying a bucket of snow in his arms, slowly dropping any snow on a unsuspecting victim. He found a crowd of snowball-fighters and heaved, causing lumps of snow to quickly descend. A loud 'whump' noise was heard on impact. The victims looked up to see what had ambushed them, but by then Maecenas was out of sight.

Leaning on a pole far away from the scene, Damien Wolf eyed the scene carefully. It was interesting, he'd say. To focused on distant things, he failed to see Tawni sneak up behind him and hurl a snowball on his left shoulder.

"Nailed it!" She cried happily, and ran off, leaving messy footprints.

Damien brushed the snow off his shoulder, then grinned to himself, remembering his motto he lived by:

_Never give up without a fight. _

Chasing after Tawni, Damien scooped up a bunch of snow and threw it without bothering to make it into a ball. Some particles made contact, but a majority of the specks flew off far from the their target. Tawni stuck a tongue out at him, but Damien was ready and smacked her square in the chest.

Tawni fell backward and laughed. Damien did too, not at her, but with her.

The snowball fight lasted a while.

They say that time flies when you're having fun, but this snowball fight was an exception.

* * *

Raffaele sat at a marble table, sipping slowly on an elegant tea. Leftover ornaments from the holidays were still in the lobby, and often workers would come by and pick up a decoration or candle to carry it away. To Raffaele, holidays weren't such a big deal, anyway...

His peace was broken when numerous people entered the café dressed in winter clothes, laughing and joking with one another, trailing in a mix of wet snow and slush. Traces of snow hid in their hair, and many of them were soaking wet.

Raffaele couldn't stand the mess, so he got up and went to the group of people, and most specifically, the loudest, most obnoxious one.

"Excuse me," he said, coughing to get attention.

The boy turned and looked to him intently.

"You have just trailed that garbage," he pointed toward the snow. "Into this café. I guarantee you will have some issues to deal with if you don't get a mop and clean it up right now. And this goes for all of you kids." He pointed toward all the people.

"Relax, it's just snow," the boy said. "It's the janitor's job. Besides, you sound like an angry parent."

Raffaele got furious. "Clean it up _this instant, _kid." Raffaele was annoyed beyond belief, but he didn't show it. His face stood calm and stoic. The way his voice stood strong and flat, with a sharp-edged tone; like an acid-covered dagger, made the boy slowly get a mop from a nearby closet and get out a mop and bucket.

The rest of the crowd looked away and turned their attention to the what kind of hot food and drink they were going to order. Raffaele strolled back to his table and sipped on his hot tea again, sipping it slowly and savoring the taste. The others got their food and settled around a circular table (far away from Raffaele) where they could see each other. A warm, pleasant aroma blanketed them in bliss. They began to eat.

"This hits the spot," Kei Futari said as he gulped some hot chocolate from the cup. He let out a contented sigh.

"Buff!" The pink, bouncy Igglybuff perched on Kei's shoulder jumped up and down, arms waving quickly.

"There ya go," Kei said, giving the hot chocolate cup to Igglypuff. The Balloon Pokemon took a quick sip and sighed, satisfied with the taste as well.

"So!" Hikari clapped her hands once, standing up. "Anyone here know what's going on at midnight tonight? The end of December 31st?"

Everyone at the table looked up at Hikari. Besides signifying the end of the year, no one knew what she was talking about.

"Well, I'll leave it up to all of you to find out," Hikari said with a smirk, and she sat back down. The others groaned now that their curiosity was tested.

"How do you know you're telling the truth?" Kei said.

"Would you _like _it if there was a special event going on later tonight?" Hikari replied.

"Uh, yeah. 'Course," Kei answered.

"Then why not believe me?"

Before Kei could answer, loud noises and crashes came from near the closet where the mops were. Someone had probably dropped something. After some splashing of the bucket, the closet door was closed.

"Finally done," Xavier said with a sigh. He walked back to the café, which was now snow-free, and plopped himself into a seat. "Let's see if that old man makes me do any more work."

Fortunately for him, Raffaele was busy, so Xavier munched on several chocolate chip cookies and muffins, while Maecenas-- sitting across from him-- did the same.

"_Attention all." _

Everyone jumped at the sudden sound of the intercom system.

"_We would like you all to participate in the special event that will be starting at 11: 59 p.m. tonight. It will be a very grand event, so best wishes to those who can come. To get prepared, we would like you all to gather outside the Ascendence's front door at 11:40. Thank you, and have an enjoyable rest of the day." _

The intercom shut off.

After a moment of silence, Hikari grinned. "What did I tell you?"

* * *

Dash Venice checked the digital clock on the wall as he was going down the elevator. 11: 30 sharp.

Whatever this was, it should make up for standing in the freezing cold outside the hotel.

It took a long while, but eventually the elevator doors slid open and Dash, true to his name, dashed out the door headfirst.

"Aah!"

_Crash. _

Dash rubbed his forehead with his palm with force as he tried to ease the pain pounding inside it, his eyes tightly shut. He opened one of his eyes to see who he crashed into.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

A boy with a blue outfit and outfitted with gray slacks was sitting across from Dash. He got up, brushed his pants, and walked the other way.

Dash quickly got up. "Hey, I'm sorry!"

The other boy turned to meet Dash. "I'm sorry 'bout that, too. I have a pretty short fuse for most things. By the way, I'm Ray."

He held a hand.

Dash shook it and relayed his own name.

"You going to the event?" Ray asked.

"That's where I was going?" Dash said.

"Then let's go," Ray ran off, leaving Dash to follow to the front of the hotel. Opening the glass doors, they were greeted with a cold burst of wind, and saw that a huge crowd was already gathered for the event.

A giant analog clock that had appeared on the hotel front read 11: 45. The crowd was staring at it.

"Huh, a giant clock. Was that it?" Dash wondered.

"_Attention," _the intercom said. _"The special event is about to start." _

It was silent.

"_Please pay attention to the special holographic device located on the top of the hotel. This new piece of technology provides life-like images of many things you would not consider believable." _

Eyes wandered up to a strange-looking device planted atop of the hotel. It glowed an eerie blue color as it projected a light into the sky. There, a peculiar looking orb of light rose up. At first it was a bright yellow, than a shiny blue, and then a deep shade of orange. It swirled around in a clockwise, smooth manner. Then it started growing bigger. Then it turned a silvery hue.

Then it blew up.

It was a explosion of vibrant colors, blinding everyone's vision. When it returned, three large figures rose broke through the colors.

Three birds. One with crackling electricity over its wings, another releasing cold waves of ice, and the last one spreading its flaming wings. Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres. They flapped their wings, slowly gliding through the air. Even though it was just an illusion, they seemed so life-like, and compelled the audience's eyes to follow them.

The birds slowly went into a circle before disappearing into a bright purple light. The light expanded before the audience could make out two pink and purple creatures, Mew and Mewtwo. Mew cried happily and swirled around in the air, doing aerial acrobatics while Mewtwo charged up a Shadow Ball. It released the large orb upward, causing purple streaks of light to spread out in the sky. The audience 'oohed' and 'aahed.'

Mew and Mewtwo disappeared like the birds, while three beasts emerged from the holographic generator. Similar to the three birds, Raikou, Entei and Suicune controlled a specific element, and they each let out a roar, causing fireworks to burst in the sky. The beasts continued howling when a large flaming crescent appeared behind them. A large phoenix-like bird appeared, letting out a cry. Ho-oh then proceeded to unleash a Sacred Fire, lighting up the entire island to the sea.

The audience's eyes followed the fire to the sea, where another Pokemon arose. Letting out a majestic roar, Lugia rose from the seas, shooting an silver Aeroblast high into the sky, where it combined with the Sacred Fire, dispersing dancing flames everywhere.

The audience was stunned. The illusions were beyond anything they ever imagined.

The vision was replaced by a thicket of green. where trees towered above the audience. For a brief moment, Celebi flew across the sky, leaving a trail of pink and green dust to shower upon the audience.

The beasts, the birds, and Celebi disappeared, and in their place three large pillars appeared. One of ice, one of rock, and one of steel. Rumbling, three golem-like Pokemon appeared from their respective pillar. Regirock threw a large rock in the sky, while Regice shot a cold Ice Beam, and Registeel fired a Magnet Bomb. The three attacks collided in the air, causing a bright burst. Regigigas appeared from the depths of the ground, lugging around its heavy weight. It let out a noise, and the Regis disappeared.

A red and blue light danced around in the sky, before materializing into two playful dragons. Latios and Latias performed a Dragon Dance in the sky, flipping and performing stunts and gliding along with massive speed.

Suddenly, a large virtual wave appeared from the sea in the east, while large rocks and massive land chunks appeared from the rest. The two elements collided. A sapphire whale emerged from the depths of the ocean, while a ruby red, behemoth-like creature burst through the rocks. Groudon and Kyogre roared each other, when suddenly a bright light appeared from the sky. A green serpentine creature descended from the heavens above. Rayquaza let out its own roar, fiery but calm. The cry sent Groudon and Kyogre back from which they came, as Rayquaza went back to the ozone layer.

It left a clear moonlit sky, where numerous stars were seen. One star grew large, and streaked across the sky. A fairy-like Pokemon emerged from the meteor, leaving a golden trail. Another humanoid creature came along with it, shifting its forms and physical appearance.

Jirachi flew up high, shooting down Doom Desires from the sky, while Deoxys let out a colorful aura wave that embroidered the sky. The two flew off, leaving the sky clear again.

By now, the audience was completely mesmerized by the grand legendary Pokemon appearing in their sights.

Their eyes followed three new lights that swirled around before materializing into Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie. The three Pokemon controlled human nature. Emotion, Willpower, and Wisdom. They danced in a similar fashion to the red and blue dragons, before parting their separate ways.

The sky turned pink and blue as Dialga and Palkia emerged from Time and Space. Palkia appeared from a wormhole lost in the entity of space, while Dialga shifted into the present from the vast lands of time. Dialga let out a Roar of Time, releasing a dark blue light into the sky while Palkia performed a Spatial Rend, cutting a rip in the time, where the Roar of Time went into. The rip in time and space exploded, causing a dimensional loophole to appear. A gray and yellow dragon let out a fiery cry.

Giratina burst through the rip in its Origin Forme, spreadings its dark wings wide and disappearing and re-appearing with Shadow Force, leaving a black aftertrail.

The shadows from Giratina's aftertrail gave birth to a new illusion, one that would cause infinite nightmares. Darkrai was born in the shadows, and its peal blue eye gave focus as it formed a ghostly sphere in the sky. It smashed it into the hotel, leaving no damage for it was an illusion.

A light appeared, leaving Cresselia to dash around Darkrai, destroying any essence of darkness. It danced around Darkrai, letting loose a bright light that engulfed them both. Then they were gone.

From the sea, Manaphy and Phione emerged, gliding through the air as if it were water. They released showers of water, sprinkling the island. Just as quick as they came, flowers bloomed where the rain landed, roses of pink and violets of blue. Plants thrived when Shaymin entered the scene, rolling around and causing life to bloom.

In the background, a fake volcano erupted, and out emerged Heatran, making lava plumes blow up from the ground. The fire was magnificent, and it captured everyone's hearts.

Finally, all was calm.

A final golden glow emerged, erupting into a large pillar of light that seemed to stretch endlessly into the sky. The benevolent deity of all Pokémon came, releasing a large, calming roar. It filled everyone's brains, as the large stallion Arceus raised its front legs majestically, releasing bursts of golden light around it. Its body flowed magnificently, and it opened its mouth, letting out a multi-colored sphere Judgement move that slowly rose very high.

It slowly went down as seconds passed.

11: 59.

* * *

The audience held their breath.

4... 3... 2... 1...

The sphere burst.

The waves of color covered the entire island. Radiant colors flowed through the sky. All the legendaries danced through the sky, letting out calm roars and the audience cheered, waving their hands and releasing many balloons. Flying Pokémon released banners and confetti which scattered everywhere, and the sky was lit with colors.

And above it all, several large bursts of light that read:

Happy New Year 2010.

**OC Credits- **

**Raffaele - ShadowDragoon32**

**Xavier- LastPrelude**

**Maecenas- Maecenas**

**Dash Venice- December Morning Owl**

**Long Shui- It is called Mesataki**

**Hikari Ryuuzaki- nellchan0013**

**Alex & Francesco- Legendary Fairy**

**Damien Wolf- flamewolf44**

**Tawni- SoujaGirl **

**Ray Draf- RayGallade **


End file.
